


Scars

by KrimzonCutter



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark Past, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimzonCutter/pseuds/KrimzonCutter
Summary: Daxter finds himself on a mission with Torn. At first things seem like they would go smoothly despite how little they would get along, but Daxter finds out a little too much about Torn's past, and it comes to bite them both in the ass.





	1. 1

Jak’s steel toed boots rang rhythmic metallic notes on the steel floor as he walked down the familiar hallways. Daxter sat on his shoulder. Jak and Daxter had arrived at the Freedom HQ later than expected, but how could they have said no to breakfast?

The doors slid open to the main room as the two entered. Torn, Ashelin and Pecker were standing at the Center console. Onin sat off to the side on her blanket, medicating like usual. The three looked up at the late-comers. Jak stopped at the edge of the circular center console and crossed his arms and bent a hip, and expectant look on his face.

Blue light from the console reflected on each of their faces, giving the meeting an important vibe. Most of their most important missions were discussed in this very spot.

Ashelin crossed her arms as well, and Torn finally looked down at the console and poked around on some files. The screen in front of him changed rapidly as we worked.

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Ashelin spoke. “There’s a mission I want to assign you two. It’s not here though, it’s in Kras City.”

The look of surprise that played on Daxter and Jak’s faces was shared on Torn’s face too. Pecker seemed less interested, the Moncaw grooming his feathers, simply there to eavesdrop. “Kras City?” Jak finally questioned.

Torn finally spoke up, looking at Ashelin. “You’ve kept me in the dark on this, too. I don’t know much about it besides what’s already in the news. Missing Personas and stuff like that.” He sniffled and scratched his chin. “It would be nice if you could inform your second in command.” He raised his brows expectantly at Ashelin. In return there was a soft grin on her lips. Jak didn’t want to know what their flirting lead to. He suppressed a shiver, and Daxter chuckled softly in his ear.

“You’re right, Torn. People have been going missing in Kras City, and that’s exactly what this mission is about.” Ashelin answered. “I’ve been contacted by a leading member of Kras’s Guard. Not Commander, but Second to. It also happens that he was formerly a member of Haven’s Krimzon Guard.” She looked to Torn to see his reaction.

Torn narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. “A former Krimzon Guard is asking for help, so of course you say yes. This person better have been someone important, or you’re wasting our efforts.”

“Of course.” She grinned. “It’s the very Guard who trained you into the system from the beginning. Your first Mentor, Hyde”

Jak wore an expression of concern on his face as he noticed Torn go pale. Daxter murmured softly into Jak’s ear. “Did you see that?” Jak only responded by glancing sideways at him, which was answer enough for the Ottsel.

The Commander stood on straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. He wore a hard glare like a mask. “Jak and Daxter aren’t going on this mission.” He stated.

Ashelin raised her red eyebrows in surprise, but shook her head. “I’ve already promised Hyde that w will send help. It shouldn’t take more than a couple weeks. Maybe shorter then that with Jak and Daxter’s abilities.”

Both of the mentioned boys smiled proudly. Jak’s smile fell away when he saw Torn was glaring at him. He wasn’t sure if Torn suddenly hated Jak for getting this mission assigned to him, or if there was something else going on in the Commander’s head. Jak felt uncomfortable, and looked away, anywhere in the room to not continue making eye contact with Torn.

Daxter hopped off of Jak’s shoulder onto the edge of the panel beside Pecker. The two jabbed at each other silently.

“We can’t send them to work with Hyde.” Torn continued.

“Why’s that?” Pecker asked, turning from Daxter. Everyone in the room, besides Onin in her trance, looked to Torn expectantly. Torn’s shoulders visibly tensed and it was clear he hadn’t prepared to go into detail.

Torn’s lips thinned in thought a few seconds then he finally replied with a growl in his tone. “This is a bad idea. We need Jak and Daxter here in our own City. Sending them off to help someone else doesn’t sit right with me.”

“We need to send someone like Daxter to get into smaller spaces, and he’s better at being an unseen spy than anyone else.” Ashelin argued. “And Jak is easy with people. He’s great at negotiating and will know how to find out what’s going on in Kras.”

Torn was quiet as he seemed to think about his reply. He rubbed a hand over his tattooed cheek and let out a long sigh. “Then I will go myself. But I can’t have Jak and Daxter going.”

“Then who will do your job when you’re not here?” Ashelin replied, frustration in her tone. Jak and Daxter made eye contact, both feeling like children watching Mom and Dad have a fight. Pecker cocked his head to the side as he listened.

“Dev.” Torn said, throwing up a hand and resting the other on his hip. “Dev will take my place, easily. I’ve shown him the ropes multiple times, and he’s fit to take my place in any situation.”

Torn looked at the other three and they all took a moment to consider, and all seemed to agree to Torn’s words. He was right, Torn had been slowly trading Dev, his best Freedom League Guard to take Torn’s place. The original reason was so that Torn could have days off and take a vacation now and then without his workplace falling apart while he was gone. But there were whispers here and there than Torn wanted an early retirement once the City was really on its feet.

“Why don’t you want Daxter and I to go?” Jak asked.

Ashelin cut in before Torn could answer. “We still need a spy. Someone small.”

“Don’t look at me.” Pecker flapped his wings once, shaking his head.

“What about Tess?” Torn suggested. Torn and Tess were a great team, and had done their share of missions together when the time called for it. Tess knew Torn better than even Ashelin did.

Daxter shook his head, ears drooping backwards a little. “Can’t. Tess is still really sick, remember?” Even Jak frowned, Tess had caught some illness weeks ago and for no reason at all it seemed to have destroyed her. She was finally on the road to recovery, but it was a slow one.

A look of melancholy crossed Torn’s face, then hardened to his rough self again. He didn’t look at anyone as he spoke. “Fine. Daxter can come.” He said reluctantly.

Jak felt a sudden anger rise in his chest. “Is it necessary to separate us? Daxter and I are a great team, and can get this done quickly. It’s not inconvenient for either of us, so why are you trying to prevent us from helping Hyde?”

“You’re not going!” Torn suddenly shouted. Everyone in the room stiffened. Torn glared at each one of them, not backing down or giving in.

The Moncaw’s feathers were ruffled, but they settled down at Onin caught his attention. He glided over to her and listened carefully to what she had to say to him. The bird looked back to everyone. “Onin says that Torn is right for this mission. He should go, and there is no point in arguing. The stars are aligned for it.. Or something like that.” Pecker shrugged, and then avoided a weak hit from Onin.

Ashelin crossed her arms and adjusted to rest on the opposite leg. “Why?” She raised one eyebrow.

Pecker looked to Onin, then turned to speak to everyone again, more serious this time. “Onin says it has been long awaited. Torn will benefit from going. It’s his Destiny!” He ended dramatically, waving his wings in the air and bowing.

Torn’s jaw clenched and he glared at Pecker, then turned back to the others like the bird hadn’t said what he just did. “We shouldn’t be going in the first place. Kras City’s problems aren’t our priority. We have our own City to worry about.”

“You’re right.” Ashelin responded, getting Torn’s attention. For a second he looked hopeful, until she continued her thought. “But, if someone as loyal to Haven City as Hyde was is asking for our help, I’m not going to hesitate sending help. And besides that, people are going missing, Torn. This could be a bigger issue than we think.”

Torn grumbled under his breath something inaudible to Jak. Then said to Ashelin, “This is bullshit. But if we really have to send help, I’ll be going. Alone.” He pointed to his own chest with his thumb.

Daxter looked up at Jak and they both raised one eyebrow. The two of them were both curious to find out why exactly Torn didn’t want them going.

In the end, Torn lost his argument to go alone, and defeatedly agreed to go with Daxter. He had left in a huff, and soon after Jak and Daxter were headed home to get the Ottsel ready for the trip. Departure was just that afternoon.

* * * 

Daxter stood on he and Tess’ twin sized bed, folding multiple pairs of pants into a traveling backpack. Most everything was packed, having done the important supplies first. Now he just had to put the rest of his clothes in and he would be ready to leave.

Jak had been pacing the room the entire time. The home they lived in was a small place, with 2 small bedroom, a decent sized kitchen and living room. Jak lived with with Daxter and Tess. Keira and Jak had yet to make the move in their relationship where they shared a home together. But Keira was also very dedicated to her father Samos, and preferred to live with him.

Tess was in the living room on the couch, most likely asleep.

“I have no idea what the hell was up with Torn.” Jak said, finally. Daxter had been waiting for that. He wanted to say it too, but wasn’t sure if Jak’s anxiety was caused by Torn’s behavior or the fact Daxter was leaving on a mission without him.

The Ottsel nodded. “He clearly didn’t want us to go to Kras City. It was a strange display of protectiveness, I thought.”

“Protectiveness? I.. guess.” Jak considered in thought for a moment. “Apparently Hyde was the Guard who trained Torn into the Krimzon Guard in the first place. You and I both know how much of an asshole any Krimzon Guard can be, not even including our experience with Torn. Maybe he just doesn’t want us to put up with that. Unless.. There’s some other history between them…”

The two of them looked at each other suddenly, both having the same idea. Torn wasn’t always the good guy, having worked closely with the old Baron Praxis. It’s possible Hyde’s an important factor in why Torn was the enemy in the first place.

Daxter suddenly let out a short laugh. “Well, Torn was most likely born an asshole. But he could have learned a bit from this Hyde guy.”

Daxter placed the last pair of pants and gloves into the pack and zipped it up with a satisfying sound. He clapped his hands together, happy to be finished. Sure Daxter wasn’t thrilled to go on a mission with Torn, but he was happy to be doing something besides the same old work he and Jak have been doing for months. Th City was becoming a better place, so there was nothing exciting happening.

The orange light of the room reflected Jak’s dark blue eyes as he looked down at his friend. He sat down on the edge of the bed, concern taking shape on his face. “I want you to be safe, Daxter.” He said softly, not wanting Tess to hear if she were awake. “Please take care of yourself and stay out of any real trouble.”

The Ottsel smiled, his usual grin that could bring a similar one to Jak’s face in a heartbeat. Daxter hopped onto Jak’s lap and looked him in the eye. Those eyes he had loves since they were kids. Things could have been different if he hadn’t become another species. But Daxter never resented Tess, and was simply grateful to be on Jak’s shoulder every day.

“Of course I’ll be safe.”

* * *

It wasn’t long after that Jak was opening the front door to greet Torn. They had been expecting him to come by to pick up Daxter on the way to the Transport with him to Kras City. Jak gave a slight smile and noted right away that Torn looked really grim. It didn’t seem like an angry sort either, but more in a sad way.

“Hi.” Jak said cautiously. Jak tried to keep his smile as his only response was a grunt from Torn. He stepped aside to let the Commander into his home.

“Can I get you a drink or something quick to eat?”

Torn placed his large pack against the wall by the shoe rack and shut the door behind him. The afternoon air was chilly, but not yet cold enough for any fires or heating. “No thanks.” Torn said, finally really looking at Jak and giving a half smile. Jak was comforted by that, and considered Torn was probably just stressed about the trip in general.

As Jak stepped further into the home Torn noticed Tess, her small Ottsel form curled up on one end of the couch in a pile of blankets. Her fur was a dark orange from the sweat and oil from illness, and stuck out in different directions. Her hair was just as much of a mess, despite Daxter having brushed it daily, she just rolled around in her sleep too much to keep any order.

Torn stepped over to the edge of the couch and knelt down at her level. He gently placed a hand on Tess’ back and carefully pet her. He had a worried look on her face and Jak’s expression matched it. Tess was disturbed by the touch, and tiredly opened her glossy eyes. Seeing Torn she gave the best smile she could muster. “Hey.” She croaked quietly.

“Hey.” Torn replied softly. He returned the smile.

Jak stood by to watch for another moment, then turned and entered the kitchen. He frowned to himself as he took a mug from an above cupboard and poured himself a cup of Coffee, brewed an hour ago but still sat hot. He couldn’t help but let out a long sigh as he spooned sugar into his drink and finished it off with some Yakow Milk from the small fridge.

He heard Torn and Tess’ voices murmuring from the other room, but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, they were speaking so softly. It wasn’t but a few minutes until Daxter’s voice was heard, greeting Torn obnoxiously and Torn’s much less excited hello in return.

Jak stood facing the counter and sipping his drink slowly, willing the still rising anxiety to go away. Caffeine should do the trick, he hoped. What upset Jak most was that Daxter was going off on a mission without him. There was a small amount of jealousy there, but in the end he was only worried about Daxter’s safety. Sure Torn would promise to protect him, but Jak’s never really seen Torn in action. He was always the guy giving the orders, and never doing much actual fighting.

The other part that bothered Jak was the fact he was so dependant on Daxter’s presence. Jak even had trouble sleeping without the weight of the Ottsel on his chest, or pressed to his side. He always assumed it was a burden to Daxter, but the Ottsel never let on that it was ever a problem. He even stated on several occasions that he enjoyed being there for Jak.

Again the thought of Torn’s past as a Krimzon Guard, and what this Hyde guy might be like came to his mind. Jak shivered at the thought, and took another sip of coffee. What if Hyde brings up Torn’s old ways?

Jak quickly shook away the thought and turned to the doorway to join his friends in saying their goodbyes.


	2. 2

Orange feet padded along on the damn ground quickly as the Ottsel did his best to keep up with Torn, even if Torn was carrying both of their packs. Daxter would never admit that Torn’s walking speed was faster than Jak’s and surprisingly difficult to keep up with for a walk around nearly the whole city. Why Torn didn’t want to take a Zoomer was beyond Daxter’s imagination.

“Come on Torn.” Daxter whined. “Just let me ride on your shoulder. I’ll be like a beautiful accessory. Everyone will be jealous of you.”

Torn stopped at the edge of the concrete, the different colored blocks marking the Transports Loading zone. A soft chilly breeze ruffled loose brown hairs over Torn’s face. They had arrived just as the Blue Guard Transport was landing and with a long mechanical groan the door started to lower. Torn looked at Daxter over his shoulder with a menacing glare. Daxter knew it well as the “I hate you” look. His dark blue eyes seemed even darker in the overcast sun. The continued look made Daxter’s fur itch.

“You’re not getting anywhere near me. I’m not Jak. You’ll just have to get used to walking on your own.”

Daxter returned his look with a sneer. He padded up to stand beside Torn, his height bringing him just shorter than Torn’s hips, not counting his bunny like ears. “Yeah. Jak’s a hell of a lot more pleasant to be around than you are.” He chided. 

The door rested on the concrete with a hiss of hydraulics. The two stepped into the Transport and Torn tossed the packs into the center seat and chose a far corner to call his own. Daxter hopped onto the seat in the opposite corner. He took a moment to examine the seats, black leather with intentional knife cuts and graffiti. Similar art scattered on the walls, making the vehicle smell like lingering spray paint. 

The blue armored Freedom League Guard peeked back at them through a black meshed window in the center of the panel that separated the seating area from the drivers’ seat. “Hello Commander Torn. If everyones ready to go just give me the word.”

Torn met the man at the mesh. “We’re ready. Take us to the main port in Kras City.”

The Guard gave a single nod. “You got it, Commander!”

“And don’t drive like a maniac this time.” 

“Sure thing!” The Guard said, laughing softly under his breath.

The Door locked shut with another hiss and a thunk of metal setting into place. Torn was halfway to his corner seat when the entire ride jolted as it lifted off ungracefully. Torn nearly fell to the floor, barely catching himself on the leather seat. His eyes were wide with momentary panic.

Daxter couldn’t help but burst out laughing at him as he hung on to his own seat. The death glare he received in return was well worth it. 

* * *

The Acid in the back of Torn’s throat felt like it was threatening to eat through his flesh and pour out over his chest. Since the moment he heard Hyde’s name he felt the bile rise. Torn hadn’t been able to get anything into his stomach the rest of the day and now it was growling in protest. He did his best to ignore it.

If Daxter heard the noise he didn’t show it. After they had landed and left the port they had started walking through the City. Torn pretended he didn’t see Daxter’s struggle to keep pace, after all he was carrying the Ottsel’s pack for him, that should be enough help. 

Finally they arrived at the small Motel Ashelin had booked for them. It was shabby, and they were on the second floor up creaking metal steps. They got their key from the small office and headed up.

There was some struggling with the lock on Torn’s part, but he finally managed to get the door open. It swung wide and hit the inside was with a loud crack. Torn and Daxter both flinched at the noise and glanced at each other. Daxter was the first to move, running into the room and leaping right onto the bed. 

“I claim the bed!” The Ottsel exclaimed.

“Oh no!” Torn stepped inside and kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped the packs by the dresser that sat across from the foot of the bed and held the flat screen TV. “Humans sleep on the bed. Animals sleep on the floor, or the chair.” He exaggerated the word with intentional insult as he gestured to the chair by the dirty window. 

The chair held a multitude of stains all implying unspeakable things. 

Daxter looked between the chair and Torn several times. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I at least get this side of the bed.” He scooted to the left side of the bed closest to the window. “It’s a queen sized bed, I won’t even touch you.”

“I’m only half kidding.” Torn said grimly. He knelt down and opened his pack and pulled out a plastic case that held his bathroom accessories. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to settle in and shower, but we have to be out of here in 2 hours to meet…. Just be ready by then.” He stepped away into the bathroom and shut the door. He couldn’t help but see from the corner of his vision the suspicious look the Ottsel was giving him.  
The bathroom was small and very cramped, and on the walks and edges of anything porcelain there was yellow stains and something that might have been mold oozing out of cracks. He placed his plastic box on the tiny counter space that lined the sink, and put his hands on the edge to stop them from shaking. He hoped to the Precursors that Daxter hadn’t noticed the shaking. If only he had come on this mission alone he could get this over with without having to worry about anyone he cared about getting involved in his nasty past mistakes.

Torn looked into the smudged mirror and glared at his reflection. The tattoos that told a story of cruelty and loyalty to Baron Praxis Torn could live with. He could even live with the cold look that seemed to be permanently imprinted into his blue eyes. But damn, that little scar still reminded him of a darker part of his life.

With an index and middle finger he gently touched the scar that sat on he left cheek, just under his tattoos. Hyde, That fucking bastard.

Images flashed in the back of Torn’s vision and he shut his eyes painfully tight to force them away. This was going to be the hardest few weeks of Torn’s life.


End file.
